Blue's Moony
by Pooka da Chao
Summary: Blue is growing up, how will Harry cope? How will Blue cope? Especially with that secret that's been looming over them since...well, before Blue could remember. PLEASE READ 'DARK DAYS AHEAD'...this is the sequel.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Lookee! Jo's letting me take them for more walkies! xd

A/N: Well, I said there might be a sequel. This is going to be completely about Blue. If you haven't read "Dark Days Ahead" (its the prequel to this fic), then this probably won't make sense to you...Maybe it will, in some twisted way...Anywho. Beware...You'll see some of my favorite het pairings, such as RW/HG and LL/NL ((I see you making fun of me! Don't think I don't! ::stares paranoid at the computer screen::)) Well...Enjoy what i have so far! nn More to come in Blue's POV.

* * *

"What in the name of Merlin is _that_, Potter?" a rather familiar sneering voice growled somewhere behind the three friends.  
  
"It's called a baby, Malfoy. I know the inbreeding in 'pure-blooded' wizarding families was getting bad...But really, Malfoy..." Harry smirked, turning to face his former tormentor. (Former only because Harry had decided to not to be bothered by the annoying little git anymore.)  
  
The blonde boy looked far more than a bit flustered, turning sharply on his toes and marching into the growing crowd. Said crowd was occasionally murmuring about the famous Harry Potter and the baby he'd taken to carrying around. What kind of situation had Harry gotten into that _he_ had to take care of a baby?  
  
Was it his? Well that was definitely the question on everyone's tongue. If asked, Ron and Hermione would only shrug and smile as if the questioner had asked something amazingly humorous. And, for the first few weeks at least, no one, save Luna, was brave enough to ask Harry himself.  
  
It was on the train, soon after Luna and Neville had entered the compartment shyly holding hands, that Luna had asked. Ron and Hermione hadn't said anything, merely giving that smile that told little about the situation earlier that summer.  
  
"Who's the lucky girl?" Luna had asked, eyeing the child with a grin.  
  
Harry returned the grin, cuddling the sleeping babe closer. "There isn't one."  
  
Luna, being Luna, was naturally quite curious, but had decided to come up with her own theories about why there was a baby and no mother. Keeping her theories mostly to herself, she'd gladly share them later at the Sorting feast later in the day, continually eyeing the light haired child.  
  
It wasn't long after the Sorting feast that Harry had followed his class up the stairs, murmuring softly to Professor McGonagall. Plans had been worked out for Harry to care for the child during the school year, including a separate room for them and a sitter during classes.  
  
It had been quite a time only half explaining to his classmates about the child, smirking and rolling his eyes at their various theories. Thankfully, he didn't have to endure the truth, that this was actually 'Professor Remus J. Lupin'. Instead, Harry had taken to calling the baby Blue.  
  
Ron had been the first to ask, looking more than a little confused. "Blue...? Is he sad or something?"  
  
"_Blue Mooooon....eeeee_..." Harry had crooned, to the delight of Hermione and Ginny, who were sitting nearby.  
  
"I'm still lost, mate," Ron grumbled, wrinkling his freckled nose.  
  
"A Blue Moon is when there are two full moons in one month," Hermione said with an expert tone.  
  
Ron took the moment to look completely blank.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and Harry explained, "When I killed the wolf, there was technically a Moony and a Remus in the room. Remus was sort of nicknamed Moony, considering he was both Moony and Remus. Therefore, there were two Moonys. Two Moonys..." Green eyes sparkled, Harry looking rather pleased with himself.  
  
Ron sighed and rubbing his eyes, "You put way too much thought into that, mate."


	2. Clue Before the Mystery

Disclaimer: JK is a goddess. Remus and Harry and some other characters are hers. But ::insert evil cackle:: Arty and Loki are all mine, baby.

A/N: Wh007. Getting on track again. In a different way...::points to story:: Not in first person. First person makes da Pooka go nutters. Anywho. This story seems so odd to me. Does it feel strange to anyone else? Btw, the prologue to this story was actually the original epilogue to the other story, and vice versa. I just thought I'd tie them closer if I did something like this. Is it working? u.u;

Extra points to those of you who get what Flatus Flak is. xDD

**Reaka**- No, Harry was in the end of his sixth year, throughout that summer. I believe I mention it a few times, including the veryveryvery beginning...in the first few lines.

**Kiriena1**- Eh...Dun worry. It'll get longer as I get more into the story. I just needed to introduce everything in the prologue, and then this chapter will hopefully introduce part of the problem.

**MoonpoetessZ** and **jess moony**- Look it really is a blue moon! xD Er...Yes. Um. u.u; Anywho, I didn't realize so many people wanted a sequel. ::feels loved:: n.n;

* * *

"Ugh..."  
  
"Which is a perfectly good response to any question..." came the grumbled response.  
  
Was there a question? "Whadjoosay?" tumbled off the half-sleeping boy's lips. Fists were raised to rub rather fiercely at chocolately eyes.  
  
"I said, 'Get up, you lazy arse. I'm bored and I require amusement.'"  
  
"That's hardly a question, Arty." A yawn interrupted anymore that might've sputtered off the end of that statement. Blinkingly, the light haired boy watched the other boy at the end of his bed.  
  
"Well?" Arty grinned, unfurling from his curled position, revealing the well-built body that had made him a shoo-in for a Beater.  
  
Technically the boy was a year younger than Blue, but in truth was only about six months younger. (Arty's mum and dad had been fooling around her seventh year, and subsequently had ended up with an 'oopsie-baby'.) Unlike both mother and father, he'd shown signs of magic early and had been put in with Blue's year.  
  
Blue's year, his classmates...Surprisingly small after the Second War, had only included two other boys, and three girls, in Gryffindor, for their year. Slytherin had been the smallest of all, a singular boy and two girls. It seemed Hufflepuff was the largest of the Houses anymore, leaving behind silly traditional house rivalries for more peaceful inter-house relationships.  
  
Beside Blue and Arty, their year included Loki and Andrew. Andrew always seemed slightly put off with the other three and tended to shy away from them, preferring the company of girls or older Gryffindors. Loki, however, was hardly as mature as Andrew and about twice as intelligent. Not only was he boyish in nature, but Nature had made fit to grace him with a small form. Nearly an entire thirty centimeters shorter than all the other boys, with flaming red hair and wide blue eyes, not to mention eternally rosy cheeks, he seemed the epitome of childhood. His love of mischief didn't stopper the image much either, as one could imagine.  
  
Had it been so long ago that Blue, Loki and Arty had decided Andrew's only beef with them was that they had known each other long before Hogwarts letters arrived? Three years, in fact, the boys now were entering their fourth year. Ah how time flies...  
  
"Tell me Loki's just got another box?" Blue grumbled.  
  
"Fred and George said they weren't so sure about the Flatus Flak, but the Lookalike Taffy has been perfected and approved." Arty waved a hand dismissively. "Anyway, Loki wanted to try out the Flatus Flak on old Filch- y!" Arty snickered, to the exasperated look on Blue's face.  
  
"You woke me up for this?"  
  
Arty held up two bars of Honeyduke's chocolate and Blue tackled his friend, both giggling. "Nope. I woke you up for this! But you'll have to catch it before anything!" The larger boy wiggled free of his friend's grasp and leapt off the bed, clopping footsteps heard long after he was well into the Commons. Blue slid off the bed and dressed quickly, following moments later.

* * *

"Merlin, Blue! Hurry up!" Loki yelped, waving his arms frantically for the third in their party to run faster.  
  
Blue, of course, took that moment to stumble, tumbling head over heel, only to be pulled to his feet by a claw-like hand. Filch glared at the boy, who stared back wide-eyed, though didn't bother to struggle. "Children...Can't use the chains anymore...And _you_, of all the hooligans. Just as bad as you used to be...I'd even venture to say worse..."  
  
An eyebrow was raised. Was Filch getting senile? What in the hell was he talking about? "I'm afraid I have detention on Thursday already, so perhaps Monday is a better day for such a thing?" Blue grumbled.  
  
Filch stared a moment, finally nodding. "McGonagall caught you, did she? Good woman, that witch. Strict as me own mum." Giving the boy a shove, he growled, "Get on with ya, Potter. I don't want to see you till Monday." With that he turned abruptly, muttering about the hooligans and whatnot.  
  
Blue rubbed his arm, watching the hallway as the swaying lantern disappeared down the corridor. If they hadn't already been at the portrait of the fat lady, Blue was sure he would've been dragged down to Filch's office.  
  
Speaking of Filch's office...Arty and Loki slipped from behind the portrait. "Damn." Arty nodded in agreement to the statement.  
  
"Yeah, two detentions in one day," Arty snickered softly. "We need to work on your athletic skills, boy-o."  
  
Blue opened his mouth to ask if they'd heard the bit about 'just as bad as you used to be', but was firmly interrupted by the rude noise echoing from Filch's corridor. Naturally, all three boys fell into giggles, happy to see the Flatus Flak had worked just fine.


	3. Remus Who?

Disclaimer: These are JKRowling's settings, somewhat her characters and some of my own! But none of this is for money...otherwise I might actually be able to get a social life.

Author's notes: Whoo...So sorry about that. I did not mean to take so long with the update. My brother came into town for a few days, then I had to take care of my financial aide for college...and HEY! I changed my name! My new name is officially: Julia Kit. (Lol. I just realized, I'm J.K. now.) I also changed my last name to my Mum's maiden name, but all I'll hint on that is that its the same name as one of the Irish Quidditch player's names.

**Reaka:** Yep! Points for you!

**MoonpoetessZ: **He's coming. This'll be his first showing...though its brief and really not important...yet.

**Versipellis: **Hehe...Yeah, I'm disgusting like that. Plus, farting amuses me. The majority of the Hogwarts staff does know that Blue is Remus, but that's because they remember him from his own school days (even if his eyes aren't the same color anymore and he's plumped up a bit). That's how Filch knows him, he remembers Remus from the Marauders' days. 'Will Blue find out?' Guess you'll have to keep reading for that one. n.n

* * *

Gaze was steady on the dungeons, form still while he watched. Each breath seemed to last an eternity, gathering in his chest and then being forced back into the atmosphere. He dared not blink, in case he missed what he was waiting for.

Then finally...The yowl of a cat and her disgruntled owner following behind, grumbling with aching bones and stiff joints. It wasn't long before the pair sighted the boy standing at the top of the staircase into the dungeons.

Face was set in confusion, words forming on his lips but never making it passed his throat. Shaking his head he turned, abruptly, at the elderly Filch waving his arms irritably, "Get off with ya! Brekk-f'st is in the Great Hall...you know that!"

Languid steps carried him into the Great Hall. Eyes were narrowed, sliding genially over his classmates till he settled upon the wanted few. Glance was passed up to long table at the front of the hall, eyeing the teachers, while his friends made room for him.

_A small nod was given, as eyes held one another, and the elder wizard with the long flowing beard smiled gently. He had always held a great respect to for the man who had allowed him to stay...How couldn't he? This was a rare opportunity._

_"Sit down, Remus!" Sirius barked out, clapping a hand to the smaller boy's shoulder and pulling him into the seat. "We've got some of the best seats in the house to see ol' Snivelly learn a lesson!"_

Falling back, Blue yelped out, glaring at Arty, who was grinning widely at him. "What?"

"I said, 'wait till you see the look on Snape's face when he drinks from that goblet..." Arty stared a moment. "Are you feeling all right?"

Blue nodded, warily, immediately turning to look up at Professor Snape, looking quite grumpily at his plate. While everyone laughed about the professor suddenly sprouting feathers and clucking angrily at the dancing Arty and Loki, Blue tried to remember what he'd been thinking before he blanked out.

* * *

Blue stared at his Charms book, but unfortunately the words didn't seem to have any plans of making themselves clearer. Instead the letters curled around themselves, twisting in Blue's mind.

Things might've continued as such had a large hand not obscured the whimsical writings of the long dead wizard. Chocolate eyes trailed up the arm to the obscurer. Tapping his quill against the pages and kicking his feet, Blue gave Arty a questioning look.

"Well?" Arty asked.

Blue shifted slightly, making himself more comfortable. His neck and back were starting to ache from propping himself up on the bed, while lying on his belly. Another puzzled expression passed over his face.

"I said, 'what were you thinking about?' You've managed to completely ignore two Loki attacks, and you didn't seem to want to respond to any stimuli. Are you completely dead in there?" Question asked, Arty tapped the other boy's skull, only to receive an exasperated roll of the eyes.

"No. Not completely." Blue eyed Arty a moment, "What do you mean 'stimuli'?" Putting down his quill, Blue rolled over onto his back, putting hands behind his head like a pillow. Eyes stared blankly up at the red and gold trimmings around the bed. "Have you ever heard the name Remus?"

Arty pushed his friend over a bit and flopped down beside him. Copying the position Blue was in, he settled down. "Yeah. He was the guy, with the other guy who was his brother, who started Rome..."

"No. Like in a wizard."

"I thought they were..."

"The wolf was actually a lycanthrope, but that's beside the point. I mean a Remus in more recent history."

"Nope. Haven't heard of one...Why do you ask?" Arty turned onto his side, propping his head up with a hand. For a moment he seemed to consider the Charms book abandoned, with the quill by Blue's head, before pushing them off the bed completely.

"I had a...a...Merlin call me crazy!" Blue grumbled, while sitting up. "I had a vision...or, well, it was like a memory...maybe a lapse in memory..."

"Do explain, dear boy, you've completely lost me." Arty crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue as if to prove his point.

"At breakfast, I could've sworn you called me Remus...and things were set up different...You didn't look the same at all. And Loki wasn't the same either. And you called Snape, 'Snivelly'..." Blue paused, glancing over at Arty, whose blank expression seemed to explain it all. Sigh. Apparently, he was a nutter. Flopping back to the bed, with a groan, Blue covered his eyes with balled up fists.

Arty leaned over Blue, waiting for the smaller boy to move his hands. When he didn't, Arty pushed the fists aside. "It was probably just a dream. Like a daydream or something. I mean, it happens to Professor Trelawney all the time."

Blue narrowed his eyes. "Gee, me to her..." He sighed and shook his head. "But it was so real."


	4. A New Life, A Lost Identity

The gaze narrowed, following the last Gryffindor brat out of the classroom. Not that the war hadn't taken care of the majority of them...

Which wasn't to say that Slytherin hadn't had some of the worst losses.

All those lives. A singular goal that would end a lifestyle. That was His goal, not the mean-eyed teacher, who still glared at the doorway as if another student would wander in with an incessantly idiotic question, or equally unreliable excuse why his or her homework was missing.

An exhausted sigh fell of the thin lips, curling softly beneath his chin. And yet...one more look at his once-upon-a-time tormentor, what he wouldn't give for that one sight. To see him how he'd never been in school: lively, energetic, so full of life.

_'Ridiculous notions, Severus_,' the professor addressed himself, quietly, _'Even for an aging man like you.'_

He never hated Remus. How could anyone hate that man who was so singularly innocent? Sure, he'd buddied around with James and Sirius and Peter, not that Peter was much of anything in their boyhoods, but he'd never truly hurt Severus.

No, but he was so Godric-damned passive; he wouldn't dare interfere with his friend's fun. Severus had his theories about Remus' passive behavior, only now realizing how silly it was to think it natural.

Leaning back in his chair, Professor Severus Snape stretched out aching muscles, groaning with stiff joints. Perhaps he should consider retirement. After all, he was no Dumbledore.

A fawn flash out of the corner of his eye brought the now elderly professor straight up in his chair. "Mr. Potter, I expect a damn good excuse for wandering around my office...And I won't hear any of your nonsense about testing for Nargle eggs."

The thin face reappeared in the doorway, looking slightly confused, and then breaking into a rather charming grin. "Professor..." Remus drawled. "Would I do that?"

"Yes, you've tried that stunt four times. Perhaps you should listen to your friends when they tell you to get in shape...You seem to be lagging of late..."A bony finger pushed the glasses up on his nose, to perch at such an angle to be helpful in truly distinguishing the boy's facial features.

"Ouch,"Blue grumbled, stepping into the classroom. "Actually, Professor...Arty and Loki have completely given me up for useless on this assignment."

"There's no surprise there."

"I was hoping a certain wonderful professor of this certain subject could perhaps spell things out for me...?"

Snape narrowed his eyes. The other boys were likely up to something outside and had left Remus for bait. What was it the elder Potter always said? 'Boys will be marauders'...Right. Let them have their games. Severus Snape was already planning his retirement.

A deep, exasperated sigh lifted off his chest and he motioned the boy nearer. "You say such things as if I wasn't perfectly clear in class..." he trailed off in a soft growl, continuing in his head, 'Not that you would notice. You always seem more interested in the Longbottom boy...'

* * *

Glasses were peeled from the fatigue-sweaty face, and dropped unceremoniously to the desk. An hour and a half. Truly. He was just as useless in Potions as he had been...how many decades ago? Too many.

Quiet thoughts lingered. How many times had he nearly called the boy 'Remus'? Potter seemed so adamant about keeping Lupin in the closet, figuratively, about his true identity.

At only seventeen, Potter had gathered all the staff of Hogwarts with a quiet request. Holding the fawn-haired child close to his chest, the young man began, _I want it silent about his true identity."_

_"W__hy?" _the question had been from Professor Sprout, now long since dead.

"_He deserves a fresh start...a new life. I want him to be free from the wolf completely. I know that'__s a silly dream, but he deserves to just grow up before we tell him...if ever." __Potter shook his head, sighing, "__No, that won'__t do. We will tell him. All of us. But let him grow up as a normal child, please."_

_All assembled nodded slowly. Who didn'__t agree that Remus Lupin had had a painful and stress-filled life? Now was his quiet time._

That had been the pact. If only it was easy to keep said pact: the boy looked far too similar to his old self...younger maybe, and healthier, but still Remus Lupin, through and through. It was inevitable that someone would slip up.

Right?


	5. Old and New Romances

Disclaimer: Remus, Snape, Dumbledore and Hogwarts all belong to the wondrous lady we all treasure: JK Rowling. Blue, Arty and Loki are mine, sorta.

Author's Notes: Um. :blush: Well...see...I'm a romantic at heart...even if I won't admit it. And um...I want to try that prank. xD Anyway, this really doesn't further the story in the least, terribly sorry, I'll try to make another chapter that does. But hey! I finally made a new chapter! lol

* * *

A soft smile from the boy in front of him. Blue returned the smile, shyly. They shouldn't be doing this. This was completely insane. Worse than anything they'd done before. They'd surely be expelled.

Arty put his arm around the other boy, whispering a bit of encouragement, and Blue couldn't help but smile, giggle even.

Loki stood on the other side of the two, staring, speculating. This was supposed to be something between three of them, not two. But Arty and Blue had started to grow closer in a way that almost scared Loki. He decided to interrupt.

"Aherrr-m," he coughed loudly. "Knock on wood boys, we're getting howlers tomorrow morning."

All three boys snickered and knocked on the large wooden doors in front of them, then they pushed them open, ready to make their entrance. As all three of them pranced in, feathery masks held to their eyes, gasps, giggles, and yelps followed them.

Blue blushed under his mask, glancing up at Arty, who was grinning madly, cheeks only slightly colored…No! Not those ones…Blue tore his eyes away from the nude form of his best friend, which wasn't to say he and Loki weren't in the complete same situation. And all of this, in the middle of the Halloween Ball.

Loki broke away from the group, leaping onto the snack table, immediately taking on the entire attention of the crowd. "Ladies and gentleboys, I show you exactly what you want! Freedom in the truest form! Lose those restricting bodices and ties! This-" in which he preformed a one-handed cartwheel, just barely missing the punchbowl, "-is the naked truth!"

Snickers followed them as they were all three hauled out of the ball by professors who'd gotten over their initial shock.

Snape glared at the three outside the ball, who were now holding tablecloths around their waists, masks up on their heads, while trying to suppress massive gales of laughter that threatened to leave their throats. "You three…are in an extreme amount of trouble…" he growled in his usual monotone voice.

"Now, Severus, there is no reason to frighten them…A stunt such as this caused little harm, other than to those eyes who were truly offended," an elderly voice sounded behind him. Professor Dumbledore to the rescue! Blue almost laughed he was so relieved. As long as Professor Dumbledore found it amusing, then they weren't in half as much trouble as they'd originally thought. "I suppose, thirty point, ten from each boy, is necessary to hold them back from trying such a thing again, however, I don't believe any more punishment is required."

"Surely not! They violated countless school rules and…"

"And so did you, Severus, in your school days. Many of which I overlooked."

_"Snivelly got it good! You should've seen him! And we, might I add most charming and devilishly handsome of all the Hogwarts boys, got away scot-free, with only an innocent smile between us and the howlers!" James laughed at Sirius' retelling._

_Remus sighed and shook his head. "I don't know why you tell me these things. Now that I'm a prefect, I'm supposed to turn you in for such silly stupid pranks. Someone could get hurt!"_

_"Like Snivelly? Who really cares if he does?" James sniffed._

_"Remus…oi…you feeling-"_

"…all right?" Arty asked softly, as he looked into Blue's face from his own kneeling position. "You kinda started to wobble a little."

"Wobble…?" Blue muttered, putting a hand to his head. Eyes glancing to Snape, then back to Arty, he could swear he saw two forms of worry etched in two different ways.

"Perhaps it would be best to transport Mr. Potter back to the dorms, where he is bound to be a bit…warmer," Dumbledore murmured, then turned to Snape, "I believe we both have other duties to attend to."

Arty didn't spare the question of carrying before he picked up his smaller friend, under protests to be sure. "Arty! I can walk! Put me down! Truly you are annoying!" Blue grumbled and pouted, and even beat on Arty's chest and shoulders, however the bigger boy was unwavering. He sighed softly, giving up and settling into the other boy's arms.

Loki again got the feeling he was being left out of something a lot more important than carrying his friend upstairs…not that he was entirely certain he could. Shrugging slightly, he followed the others up the staircases, still holding onto his tablecloth.


End file.
